supernatural siblings
by themswhitlock
Summary: What if Melinda Halliwell came back to the past, what if Wyatt Halliwell had followed, will he be able to turn chris and Mel or will they be too powerful to turn? is all what it seems? you can only know if you read! review plz!
1. chris reflects on his past

**Chapter 1: Chris's reflection on the past**

Chris sat in P3 at the bar next to Leo and the girls. Wyatt was with Victor which had only become determined to look after his grandson how he had failed to look after his daughters all those years previous. Chris had taken it upon himself to listen to some advice which Paige had given him, to 'rest' for the night and to try and attempt to not fear for the light inside of baby Wyatt.

Chris glanced over his shoulder at Piper and Leo, it was strange seeing them again, so happy; so… alive. He revelled in his fortune of being able to see them again; he was just disheartened by the fact that they couldn't know who he was without thinking he was a deranged whitelighter from the future who would harm Wyatt instead of protect him. However with how events are turning out at the moment it is likely that they think something very similar. Chris should have prepared for the accusations he received from Piper, but he wasn't. He had tried to prepare himself for all the possible scenarios that he might encounter when he was in the future. Of course would have been between almost getting his arse kicked by his brother and trying to lead the resistance which he founded only two years after the event.

Paige brought him out of his thoughts by lightly tapping him on the shoulder as she slid into onto the bar stool beside him with her sparkling water, she had just arrived at the club after finishing her day at her recent temp job. He internally shook his head. He didn't understand what she was trying to look for from her newly found inability to stick to one job, she claimed she felt like there was something bigger (witch term for demon or supernatural activity) to be found from the numerous jobs should went in and out of.

"Hey Chris, what's wrong with you sweetie. You really should try to smile once in a while, how do you expect to a girl if you're too somber? I know you're here to save Wyatt from the demon that's going to hurt him, but you've got to lighten up, have some fun once in a while. It wont kill you" she winked, picking the drink up and taking a sip before Chris could take what she had advised him. Chris smiled." I guess your right, Lets dance Au-Paige." Paige smiled and placed her sparkling water on the bar next to her sister and nodded. Little did she know that he was used to it being life threatening if he stopped to 'have some fun', if he had done that in his time with his brother about he would have been killed years before. He felt guilty that he had to lie to them not only about who he was, but also the reason that he was in the past. He knew they wouldn't believe him if he told them that he came back from the future not just to save Wyatt. But to stop him. He began to dance and took a deep breathe, he was getting to close to calling them what he shouldn't be. They didn't know him as Christopher Halliwell… he couldn't call them aunt, he would have to be more careful in the future to make sure that he didn't make a similar mistake again.

They walked on to the dance floor and started to dance together, Chris remembered parts of the future when the Aunts and his mum had been alive. Those were the days when he and his siblings used to come to P3 to dance under the watchful eye of their mother. They often used come here, his little sister getting all of the men after her while she was only ever interested in one guy, Alex, a good mate of Wyatt and Chris. He was half manticore, half Human. Between he three of them they had set up the resistance together, Chris became the leader of the resistance with Melinda as the second in charge ( Obviously, now in charge whilst Chris was in the past), Alex 3rd in charge.

How his family had changed so much since Wyatt turned into the devil incarnate, Mel had been the most effected when Wyatt had changed, she had been the closest to their big brother. Wyatt and Chris were her big protective brothers but Wyatt was there all the time when she needed him, Chris at some points when Wyatt wasn't able to. None of them liked Leo, Wyatt had heard of all the things that he said to Melinda when he came home drunk after there mother had died, Melinda just ignored him but as a consequence had grown up too fast. She was the big mature sister most of the time; as soon as she could, she got a job to help keep the house.

Melinda was one of the reasons Chris made his mind up to come to the past; well along with Bianca. He would be eternally grateful for all that both of them had done to help him save Wyatt. Chris worried about what had become of the girls because of what they did to help him to get him to the sisters, he had laid in bed fearing the worst had come of his fiancé and little sister. They didn't deserve the 'punishment' which he had seen Wyatt force on others from the resistance over the years. This is probably why he tried to open the portal in the wall where Leo discovered him weeks before, to not only see if he had changed Wyatt, but to see if he could keep an eye on those he cared for.

But that had failed, like the many failed attempts to control what was going to happen did. He feared that he would fail in his mission and he would of come here for nothing. But only time could really tell, he would just have to wait and see.

Maybe he would like what he was having come to him. Maybe not.

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter; hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope it was a lot better than the original, I will try to update the second chapter tomorrow but I will see what I have time for when the time comes. Thanks for reading.**

**I've gotten a few reviews since I started re-writing this, if there is any criticism like my last reviewer had, 'Charmedfan'.Then please tell me more specifically what you find a fault in, not just that you found it 'awkward to read' so that I can rectify the problem. Thank you :) Hope to get more up soon. **


	2. The visitor

The visitor

_**Chris pov**_

Phoebe has always been known for being persistent, she's very suspicious of me. However, unfortunately they are different reasons to Piper. Piper has the irrational idea that I am going to try to physically harm my brother, her baby. While that has crossed my mind it would do the future no great service. Wyatt has saved my life countless times as well as those of people he had no obligation to bar the fact that he had sworn an oath to protect those who he could to the elders. Phoebe's was more confusing, her empathy gave her her insight to what I was really up to, even if I had taken the potion to prevent her getting a reading off of me. She knew more than she let on but so far I haven't been able to get a full view of what she believes.

I blow up another demon, or as my sister used to say, another waste of space.

"CHRIS!" Phoebe's voice screamed in his head, I shook my head, mentally shaking the loud sound of her voice out of my mind. I don't think they realise how much of a headache they instantly give me from shouting for me, especially with distance. It feels like they are shouting directly into my earlobe. Once again my trip into the underworld was pointless, not information yet again.

It was vital that I complete my mission I came here to complete, for the welfare of all of those I love and for the welfare of those who I promised to protect until I draw my last breath. Therefore I need to find out who is after Wyatt, to try and turn him but I feel like there is no one who knows this information. There has to be someone who knows.

"What Phoebe, this is really a bad time." I exasperated, annoyed with being disturbed in my demon hunting. It was going to take forever if I have to continuously stop what I'm doing to act like the 'neurotic' whitelighter. However, Bianca thought it would be the best way of having access to Wyatt so I could look after him.

"Chris, there is never a good time for you " phoebe retorted, placing emphasis on the 'good'. I waved my hand to tell her to get on with it, along with a glare.

"So anyway, I was wondering if there is anything I could do to help. I'm not working today I already put in my article last night and I thought that I might get to know you better while assisting in your mission to save Wyatt. Otherwise I have nothing to do and I don't like to feel bored or useless." Phoebe sighed, leaning on the island with her fingers wrapped around her cup which held her third coffee that morning. Secretly she had a premonition which told her that Chris would need her help that morning the night before, which is why she stayed up half the night to get the article written and sent off so she would be free for the majority of the day.

"I only really just realised Phoebe but you are starting to remind me one of my best friends."I expressed to her, sitting on one of the chairs seating at the table sitting sideways. Images and memories of my little sister flashed through my mind, times where she sounded like our aunt Phoebe, even though Melinda liked Paige better, mainly because she was the one who had always insisted to not kill Alex when he was a baby she was the most like Phoebe.

"Who?" she asked instantly interested in who I was comparing her to.

"Melinda Prudence Wyatt Halliwell." I smiled.

"Melinda is still born, Pipers mel?" she asked, momentarily shocked. Obviously she thought because Melinda wasn't the first born and due to Piper and Leo not being together it meant that that little girl they saw in the future wouldn't be born.

"Yup." popping the 'p'. I replied.

"You know how your both similar? you both want to know everything, then and now, so no patience. You both like to kill demons when bored, oh and you both get stressed and become violent very easily."I finished, earning another hit, "Told you." I said, laughing.

At the point that Phoebe was about to ask another question,Paige walked in.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" asked Paige.

"Nothing."

"Chris said that ..." at that point there was a crash upstairs forcing everyone's attention elsewhere.

_**MELINDA pov**_

"Ouch, that definitely was not meant to happen" I said, looking around,"At least I'm in the right place though, lets hope I'm in the right time."

Paige orbs in with Phoebe.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"You know what, she looks like Chris." Phoebe said, stating the obvious. Typical aunt Phoebe, she couldn't resist. I smiled, which I'm sure grew larger when I glanced over to the door and in my peripheral vision saw my mother

**"**Guys what was that? Who is she?" Piper asked, she must have just gotten back from magic school.

"I'm..." I start to say, I see Chris and then smile, he smiles back.

"Mel! what are you doing here?"

I run up to Chris and hug him tightly, he is hesitant but then hugs me back just as tightly. I pull away to answer him, "so what, I can't come see my favourite neurotic witchligher?"

"No!" Chris exclaimed, not shouting just in a loud voice.

"Why not?" I ask in a harsh voice back to him.

"You never ever listen to me, do you?" he asked, I shook my head with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Nope" we laugh.

"So who is she?" piper asked curiously, Paige had the same amount of curiosity filling her, trust me, I'm an empathy. While Phoebe was smiling knowingly, how much did that annoying future seeing witch see?

"Her name is Melinda Halliwell piper." Chris said, I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

_I want you to be happy, sis , look on the plus side, you get to get to know mum again. _Chris thought to me.

_True, thank you, bro! _I thought back to him, we have been able to read each others minds when that person is okay with it since I was five, it was one of those power of three things.

"Before your going to ask, I'm your daughter Piper." I say._ I may be a empath but I'm also a 'future seeing witch' like Phoebe I just like to make Jokes about her, what? its fun, plus I really can't make fun of the other person I used to, because he might try and kill me, yes i mean Wyatt, my Big brother. The evil one._

_vision starts._

_"Demons!"_

_"Everyone back." there was a load of screaming before anyone could do anything to stop it..._

_vision ends._

**_So that is the second chapter re-done, I hope to do the third one later on today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading. _**

**_themwhitlock /kerry_**


	3. part of mel revealed

Chapter 2- sibling problems 

**Hey its back! Im sorry it took me a week but I have been busy writing all my chapters up for the rest of my stories and my original one – lol pg 25 ch5 not that anyone cares lol but this is the longest I have done so im pretty happen with it . Right I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review! Have to get around 10 reviews before next one.**

Previously on supernatural siblings

_Vision starts._

_"Demons!"_

_"Everyone back." there was a load of screaming before anyone could do anything to stop it........_

_Vision ends._

_**Melinda pov**_

"Demons!" shouted piper.

"Everyone back" I shouted. I put my shield up; my eldest brother isn't the only one who has that power you know. He's just the one who shows his powers like he is a miracle boy or something. Chris and I just don't show our powers, we don't like the publicity, but that boy was born in it.

He was always the prophesized one in the family and he was the big headed one, that's the best way of explaining it.

I blasted all of the room to kill the demons shouting "leave my Family alone", but unlike what both my brothers would do, I kept the furniture in tack, I don't like the labouring it takes and the money that it needs to get fixed, im the 'tidy' one.

The Demons screamed as they were blasted and the sisters stared at me in shock. This was the first time that I had properly looked at piper/ mum. I didn't know till now but I missed her like hell. Oh and just to tell you, you may find a lot out about me but trust me I am not like what most humans are like. I hope that when I tell you, you will not come out with those comments that are most people do.

I really want to tell you but I'm afraid I really can't, I can't trust anyone at the moment, they may be under the influence of Wyatt, my big brother. It's a long shot, I know but I don't want him knowing information like that. It will get him off trying to kill me into trying to turn me into well him, evil. I respect my aunts and my mother too much that I would ever even want to think of becoming evil, like him.

"Wow, cool!" said Chris. I giggled and smirked, dropping the shield, Piper's emotions were going haywire, and she had a slight bit of mistrust in them.

"Mum what will it take for you to trust me and not think that I am a demon or witch trying to infiltrate your family to kill you?" I asked looking at her in the face, before white lighting out of the room.

White lighting isn't what white lighters do, just to tell you it's actually what well, I know I said I wouldn't tell you but you seem like nice people I mean you are at least reading this rather than saying I'm a freak and not reading this. I am an angel, yes I have wings, no I do not have a halo and no I do not get told what to do by a old skinny guy with a foot long beard. We have a 'royal family' of angels and they say weather you become an angel or go to hell if the White lighters haven't beaten them to it.

Short version, I died when I was 15 years old, my brother and I were on the San Francisco Bridge and we were having a fight, he kept walking towards me until I got to the edge of the bridge and I fell off the side of it, broke my leg, hitting it on the cement, where the cars go across causing me to go head first towards he water, where I hit my head on a large rock coming out of the water.

Wyatt orbed to me and orbed us home and was about to heal me when he realised that I was already dead, I had died already nearly straight away after hitting my head on the rock, I would have died of something else anyway before I was 19 but it was the shear fact that Wyatt had seen it, that had made him so pissed off, this is the last straw for Wyatt, my brother was never the same again.

I came back 2 years later, an angel, grounded angel at that, do you know why, no? Well I'll tell you, because I had dated and fallen in love with a half demon. Alex, how I loved him, when I had got back he was a completely different boy to the one that I had dated before, he had grown into a man, no longer a trouble making boy.

He claims it's the fact that he had come to the Halliwell manor because we had a date that night, he came in to find me, slouched in Wyatt's arms, obviously dead because of the amount of blood that was on Wyatt's shirt that had come off my head or the other non major cuts on my body. He then told me that he loved me and that he would do anything to not loose me again.

I love him more than anything and anyone could know.

_**Chris pov**_

"What on earth just happened?" asked Piper. Chris laughed.

"She's very powerful Piper, but the reason why she is, well im going to have to tell you to ask her. But she doesn't like it if people ask her lots of questions before they even know her, and just to warn you, since she was young, through all that she has been through she doesn't trust people very easily." Chris said.

"Oh…" Piper started but then trailed off. She was thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to her daughter to make her not trust people easily. What kind of mother isn't there for her kids? A bad one or a dead one.

"I better get going; I can sense that Mel needs me." Chris said, smiling slightly for the first time in months.

As he orbed out he heard a chorus of 'see you later' or 'Ok bye Chris'. Had Mel coming here and the fact that he knew her change what their family thought of him? He secretly hoped so.

Chris sensed his sister and found himself on the San Francisco Bridge; he looked down seeing the rock that she had hit into. Memories of her dead, on their parent's bed flashed before his eyes, he had tears in his eyes, he didn't like the fact that technically his little 'baby' sister was dead and had been since she was 15.

"Hi"

"Hey Mel how are you coping"

"Better, Its just I haven't seen mum since I was 11 and seeing her just brings too many bad memories, at that moment my little sister went stiff and so did I since I saw what she was seeing.

"_Mum!" Melinda cried, tears now falling down her face._

"_Melinda, run, please baby go, I don't want you to get hurt too." Piper said, tears rolling down her eyes too. She was bleeding from a stab wound and the demon turned towards Melinda with an evil smile._

"_Your next little one." He said evilly. She raised her hand and set the demon on fire and ran towards her mother, her mother widened her eyes._

"_I missed a lot about you Mel, you will be more powerful than your brothers one day sweetie and when that day comes, it will be your job to save and protect them Mel. Can you do that for me Hun?" piper asked Mel._

"_Yes"_

_**Ok that's that, I hope you enjoyed that, I will write some more and post it as soon as poss. Plz review**_

_**Thank you. Themswhitlock/ Kerry.**_


	4. Chris's worst nightmare

Chris's worst nightmare 

_**Hey- no ones reviewing. **____** Why? Am I that bad? Cause if I am- tell me!**_

_**Melinda pov**_

Chris hugged me as soon as both of us had come out of the vision, I often get visions of memories like these, of how most of our family had died, I didn't even have to actually see them die to start having visions about them dieing and that's why it is so unsettling, even Wyatt didn't see anything like this or even hear about anything like this

Chris missed Wyatt, he may have not have wanted to admit it but he really did miss our big brother.

However much he tried to despise his big brother for who he had become he couldn't, neither could I for the first few years; I didn't want to believe that my brother had started to become the most feared evil being there was.

But after I came back on to the earth and realised just how bad it really was, I had to become the strong sister, I had to be the one that was totally ok with killing her eldest brother if it really came to that.

I thought that for so long that Wyatt was indeed the most powerful being yet now I know different and that is why I have come to the past, so I could tell my brother this, I think that he should know, he is the head of the resistance.

So why should he be kept on the dark. Lots of people have been thinking of me as the head since he left but they shouldn't, they are listening to someone who is just the sister of the most powerful brothers alive in our time and in the past.

This type of wrong was what annoyed me was that Chris was the one to give them hope, and something to even think of part from our big brother yet they remember me but not him. Why?

It just isn't right, but there isn't anything she could do to stop that. They would never listen to me as the leaders sister, but as the leader, which hurt, I didn't earn that title and for how ever long I would live I wouldn't want to, I just wanted to be my brothers little sister, the clever one, the mature one out of the three, with both of them happy and good, with their mother by their side cooking something that smelt absolutely lovely like she used to. But that all disappeared and this happened, I miss both her parents, even with what Leo turned out to be, a drunk.

After mum had died Dad had a mental breakdown, he started drinking and smoking and never even paying attention to his kids growing up around him. That's why at the age of 14 I had to get a job at a restaurant, luckily mum used to be friends with her so she allowed me to be a waitress in her restaurant so that I could put money towards the mortgage of the house, Chris had to pay for the food and if we needed a little more money he gave us it, he was very good with getting the money, when I was 15 we had a major bad time getting the money, I had to have like 5 jobs which led to me being clumsy leading me to my death of me falling off the edge of the bridge.

This is one of the things that Chris can't get out of his head, that they didn't get the money, getting me to have so many jobs and that's why my death is partly his fault, I try my best to stop him from thinking that way but it will never happen. What is worse is that he sees me on the floor when Wyatt brought me home just after that event that led to me dying, I don't want my brother blaming himself or even having nightmare's ( though he would never admit it) about such things, that are actually my fault. I miss my old brother, the one that was happy all the time and liked to have a laugh once in a while, who tried to fit in a job as well as going to school and having a laugh with me and Wyatt, I hate my eldest brother for leaving and ruining everyone's lives even further than it was before.

**Chris pov**

With all that has happened I really haven't had a chance to think about the past, and I was ok with that, I didn't have to think about my sister really being dead even though our parents at the moment think that she is alive and it hurts me so much that we can not tell them the truth to change it so that all of this didn't happen, I would want mum to have lived longer to at least see her youngest child into her teenager part of her live rather than dying when she was only nine years old. It hurts that our aunts were dead only a little while after so they couldn't stop what dad had ended up becoming, I couldn't even safe my family so I could not expect our uncles to be able to help us while they had their own family that they had to look after. And anyway what can a cupid and a mortal do to help?

When our family are magic and have to protect ourselves all the time how do we expect them to even protect us along with themselves along with family problems or in our case, father problems.

Me and Melinda were on the bridge for several hours, just hugging and enjoying each others presence, I can not remember in such a long time when we could just sit somewhere and think about things and not have to be worried about demon attacks every few minutes while we had to protect not just ourselves but the entire city, mortals and other witches along with white lighters, because if the demons got their hands on full white lighters they could use their powers to get to us or to kill the entire race of white lighters or even worse elders, even though most of them have been dead for a long time now, and they have not increased their numbers at the shear fact that they are too afraid to do anything to help if that meant that they got killed or injured because deep down they are little wimps that run at the first sign of danger.

The only reason that we had to leave was because we had a call from the sisters so I orbed Mel and me to the house, against her protests of course. But then again my sister really is stubborn.

"Hey Mel, want to come demon hunting with us?" Piper asked as soon as we got there.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Mel replied, she moved to the back of the attic and sat down, still depressed.

"What's wrong? Come on Mel you can tell me, Hun." Piper asked.

"I can't Piper, don't you see, I can't tell you anything, you are always busy, I haven't been able to talk to you since I was nine years old. I will go, if you don't ask me again." Mel said, half of the statement being right and true. She couldn't tell Piper what was so wrong because that would tell a lot of secrets that we are not allowed to say in front of them just in case we tell her too much and she changes something that is not meant to be said. I know it hurt her but my sister was strong she will get over it quicker than I did.

"Oh, ok." Piper nodded and mumbled something about getting Paige and phoebe. As soon as Piper was out of the room Mel burst out crying. At least I hope she is strong enough. I sighed and went to sit next to sit by my sister and comfort her again, I hope she is ok, I know that I wont allow her to tell them but im starting to hope that they find out so my sister will stop crying, I don't like it when she cries, its like she cant control her empathy and she shows how sad she is and how much she needs someone there for her.

I wish I could just take away all of her pain, no, I will make sure that my sister gets better and feels better any way that is needed, I wont have her crying all her life, she deserves better than this.

**So hey its finished, sorry it took so long but I know people are reading it so please review even if it is to say how bad I am and how I can get better… no one likes to review so please someone make my day and review I may even read yours if I need to do that and get someone to review. So I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can…. Which may be a while….**


	5. Family reunions

Family reunions

Omg guys 1400 hits/ reads thanks guys!

Ok so I got a review from one of the readers and I want to thank them, you know who you are, they helped me to not feel so disheartened about the fact that no ones reviewing (part from 7 people so far). Thank you for sending it and thanks for the tips on how to improve my writing I will take teat on board, since I love writing I had written so much recently, so I have a few ideas for this, I will be putting it up over time since I had hurt my arm, wrist from all the writing and playing football in the back garden so I wont do many but I will try, promise….

**On with the chapter, sorry I haven't done any recently…**

**Melinda pov**

**In the underworld**

I don't like hurting her but I don't know if I can trust her.

"So phoebe why don't you go with Mel and Paige and I will go together, we can do more split up." Piper suggested. Phoebe smiled and light footedly made her way over to me.

"Let's go, Phoebes." I said with a little happiness to it, she had always been my favourite aunt.

"Yup meet you guys back here later" she said while retreating.

"So Mel, who…why is it you can talk to me and not your own mother?" she asked curiously.

"Phoebe, you are the person I got along with the most when I was… back in my time." I replied, that was close, too close. I almost said 'when I was alive'

"Strangely enough I don't believe that is really what you meant to say now is it? But I guess I'll let it slide for now, I mean I know what you people from the future are like, you will end up telling me at some point, if you trust me enough that is. Which I hope at some point you will." she said.

That's one thing I like about phoebe, she is so loving and caring.

"Hopefully, I mean you were one of the only people I used to talk about anything to in the future. Part from Chris and um…the other two 'triplets'." I said. Phoebe gave me a strange look.

"We are called the triplets because we are so similar and we were born the same year, same day, just hours from each other. I was the first born then there's Prue and then Henry." I said, hey it doesn't hurt, just gives her a thought and knowledge that she has a daughter, which I didn't say exactly, but phoebes clever she'll get it.

"Is it one from each sister?" she asked, told you, clever cookie this one.

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

We came up to a load of demons and I pushed Phoebe gently over to the wall and pointed at the demons. I gave her an atheme.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Thought I might need it so I just appeared, one of my powers I got when my boyfriend shared his powers with me when we were sixteen." I replied and smirked.

"Ready or do you want to stand here all day?" I asked. She mumbled something like 'cocky, annoying future girl' I smiled, I'd get her back for that later.

I stepped out from the wall and whistled.

"Hey." I said with a smirk, as I thought they would, they came running, predictable.

I sent some of them flying back. I turned to phoebe, "you think you can sort them out?" I asked her. She didn't answer but instead just nodded. I then white lighted to the demons that I had flung back against the wall behind the rest. Now this would be fun.

Piper pov (couldn't help it, I know you guys want to know what she thinks anyway.. he he.)

"I can't believe that she won't talk to me Paige, I mean, my own daughter doesn't even trust me, what's up with that." I said, shaking my head. "I just don't like it, I would have pictured if my daughter came to the past that she would be happy to see me and that I would get along with her and talk about the kind of demons she fought, and the fact that she probably cooks and whether she is good at cooking or not."

"Piper, just give her some chance, you heard what Chris said, you can't just think that he would say things like that and not mean it, I mean he seems to care about her, I think there is something going on, I mean he understands her and is there for her when no other is. Doesn't that stand for something?" my sister replied more as a question than anything.

"True, I would be happy if that were true, I mean that would answer the question of why he came back to save Wyatt, wouldn't it? He wants to get into her good book so he saves her brother." I agreed. It made sense I guess.

Paige and I were about to go over to kill a few demons, lower level demons that were just in front of us when we heard screams, Mel.

Paige and I broke into a run to where the screams were coming from. We had to her, and soon.

"Hurry, Paige." We were close, just round the corner.

That's when we saw the scene in front of us, there was a man standing over Mel, he was tall, well built and was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, his hair went to his shoulders and was slightly kinked.

"Why hello mother." He said, turning to me. He smirked.

"Seems you've met your daughter, she seems to not get the fact that I can always find her and the abomination of hers, even though she is not meant to be able to have kids, she seemed to get impregnated by **him**." He said, snarling the last part. Abomination, pregnant. No wonder she couldn't trust anyone, she couldn't even trust her brother. Not able to have kids?

"Why can't she have kids?" I asked before I could stop myself. Mel whimpered and said things like 'don't tell her Wyatt, please.'

"She's dead mum, she's a Angel, literally." He laughed; he picked her up and pushed her.

"But im afraid we can't stay and chat, we have things to do, places to go isn't that right Melinda. Oh and tell Chris that he should be careful, I wouldn't want my brother to himself hurt because he's too stubborn now would we?"

"Brother?" I asked, mumbled.

"Didn't you know? Shame, sorry I had to ruin it for him, oh wait no im not. Come on Melinda we have to go." He gripped her arm and pulled her, she let a surprised noise and she looked back at us with regret and mouthed 'sorry, good luck, love you mum.'

Then they were gone, we stayed there for along time just standing there, then we decided to get some answers from my son.

**Ok so now my arm hurts like anything, ill try and get the next up soon, Wyatt's back! Yey so ok plz review.**

_**8-10 = 2000 words **_

_**11-14= 3000 words**_

_**15-20= 5000 words **_

_**21+ = 3 chapters in a week after this week... - each 2.5k words**_


	6. what are we going to do now?

What have you done now?

Right so here is the next chapter people, thank you to the two people who reviewed! Makes it worth it on top of the 500 people who read the last chapter! Thank you. My arms better so I will put as many up as I can now. Im typing all day, along with my originals so it shouldn't be too long before I put the next one up either, Saturday or Sunday.

On with the chapter enjoy. (:

Piper pov

By the time we got back home Chris was sitting on the sofa in the lounge reading the book, while eating an apple, looking like a teenage boy who was lounging around the house with nothing better to do.

"Alright mister, why did you not tell me that you were my son?" I asked, angry not for the fact that I didn't want to believe it but the fact that he didn't tell me and that my elder son, the evil one had to tell me by accident.

"How? Where's Mel?" he asked, now realising she wasn't with us.

"How? Is the fact that my other son just told me while taking my daughter! I can't believe I had to get the news from Wyatt, Chris why couldn't you have just told us?" I asked.

"My question is why are you moaning at me for not telling you I was your son while my little sister is missing, ok so she was 'kidnapped' by our brother but that does not mean that he wouldn't hurt her, he ruined that promise to you several years ago when he nearly killed her, actually he ruined it when she was half asleep because she had to take on five jobs to support our family because our so called father was never around and when he was he got drunk and used to hit us. So her and Wyatt did the growing up and got jobs and one day Mel and Wyatt got into an argument and well he started waving his arms about and kept walking her towards the edge, she slipped off the edge of the bridge and well to put it in the nicer terms fell to her death. Wyatt was completely distraught after this, that's what lead him to how he is, he didn't want anyone, even himself harming his family, but now he has changed he doesn't care if he has to kill some of our family." Chris said.

"Wyatt killed Mel?" I asked gobsmacked.

"He's the reason for her death, yes." He answered.

"That's what she was going to say." Phoebe gasped.

"Who, what are you talking about Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Mel, when we were talking she said something about 'you were one of the people I could trust when I was' and what she was going to say must have been 'when I was alive.' Said phoebe, speaking her thoughts.

"Yup, probably, my sister doesn't like to give too much away, but she does give hints if she feels something is going to happen to her, she must have not known what was going to happen." Chris added.

"She didn't act like she thought something was up though, I mean she just seemed kind of well shy while being well experienced in a fight and then it just happened, there were no signs before hand that it was going to happen, it just did." Said phoebe.

"Ok so phoebes what actually happened?" Paige asked.

**Flash back**

_Mel white lights over to the back wall behind where Phoebe is standing and starts to fight the demons, she is fighting well until she hears a little scream coming from Phoebe, a demon had taken here captive, or so Phoebe thinks at the time. Mel starts to worry, her back bends slightly and she looks up at the person, thing that is holding Phoebe._

"_Please, let her go, please Wyatt." Mel pleads, she doesn't look up from his gaze, she is looking just above phoebe._

"_Now little sister why should I do that and more importantly why would I, we have only just started the fun." Wyatt replied back, more as a snarl than anything else, something you would expect from a warlock or demon._

"_Please Wyatt, she has nothing to do with this, just take me and leave her alone. I'll go with you if you leave her alone, this is the only chance you get of me actually coming quietly are you going to just waste it?" she asked, knowing what he was going to do and choose._

"_Mel, why, don't go with him, we can sort this out and we can get Wyatt back to his old state and then you don't have to worry about him anymore." Pleaded Phoebe, pleading not with just her eyes but also her words._

"_Sorry Aunt Phoebe, I can't do that, I have put my younger big brother at too much risk because of my actions I can't keep this up, im sorry." Mel said, pleading with Phoebe to see her point of view. _

"_Enough!" shouted Wyatt. He pushes Phoebe onto the floor, not too hard but hard enough to not get up straight away._

"_You shouldn't have run, Mel, you should have stayed beside me, you were there making me believe that you agreed with me. You went back to them after you got me to trust you! How could you little sister?" he asked, pained. _

"_I don't want to hurt people Wyatt and it's in me now that I won't hurt people it's what I am, I can't hurt anyone." Mel told Wyatt._

"_You shouldn't have betrayed us, me little sister because it could be the last thing you would ever do. Remember last time I made you feel pain?" he asked, nastily. Then that's when Mel started to shake against the floor as if something invisible was causing her the pain. Wyatt smiled while Mel started to scream. _

"_It's your fault little sister, you brought this on yourself." He said truthfully._

"_How could you say that Wyatt? How could you be ok with hurting your own sister?" Phoebe asked. That's when Piper and Paige came running round the corner. _

**end of flash back**

"That's really what happened, how could Wyatt turn so…" Phoebe started to say but stopped trying to think of the right word.

"Evil?" Paige said, trying to help.

"Well, yeah I guess that would work." Phoebe said nodding slightly yet grimly.

"So seriously guys can we get to the more important things like where the heck is my sister!!" Chris moaned, ok so it was more like yelled.

"Fine! Stressy, it's obvious who you take after!" said Paige.

"I am not stressy!" argued Piper.

"Uh huh, course your not hunny." Phoebe joined in, both started laughing.

"GUYS!" shouted Chris.

"WE KNOW, MELINDA, STOP BEING A WORRYWART." They all shouted.

"You'll get wrinkles seriously Chris, not such a good thing to be." Phoebe said.

**Chris pov**

My sister is missing and all they can do is take the Mickey, typical halliwell sisters.

"Right so Phoebes, I want you and Paige to go get the book and start to make so potions, to shock and stun Wyatt, nothing worse, he may be evil but I don't like to harm my big brother." I said. I looked at Piper and told her.

"While we are going to do some scribing." I said, pulling her upstairs to the attic.

We had been there for quite a long time when we heard something, a loud thud and a scream in shock, then another thud and then nothing…

**OK so I know I said I would write 2000 words but I couldn't think of much more to write, ill put extra length to the next one I promise. Please review and if you do I will see how many words and how many ideas I can fit into the next one. Press the green button! Thank you for reading.**

**Themswhitlock/ Kerry.**


	7. dreams and promises

Dreams and promises

_**Right just to say I have three chapter ideas so they will be up within the next two days for you (: remember to review and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own this; I just have to write it (even though most the time I forget) **_

They went downstairs to see what the noise was when they reached downstairs, they saw Wyatt and a few of his groupies, and they were standing over Paige and Phoebe.

"Go away Wyatt, and bring back Melinda and then leave, go back to the world you thought of creating, why do you have to make our lives so hard? You used to actually care about us; I can't believe all the trust you had from everyone that you turned your back on. She forgave you Wyatt; it wasn't your fault..." Chris started.

Wyatt stepped forward, put his hands up as if to say, leave. Then put them down as the sound of demons shimmering was heard throughout the hall. "Wasn't my fault? Who else's fault was it then? It wasn't like a game Chris, Mel died because I got in a argument with her about stupid things but then again we always argued about silly things, I just never expected it to be the last time I would see my sister, I never thought that I would be the reason behind my little sister's death. But it doesn't matter know. She is with me and she is agreeing to being by my side, of course I had to do some things to make her agree but it wont be long and you will have my wish, we shall leave you alone, because we will have secured everything and you wont be able to find out what happened, because if you are not careful, you may find your self a little more than worried and a little hurt, dear brother." Wyatt smirked.

"Beware brother, Melinda and I are not the same weak siblings you had when we were little, we have more powers and from the emotional hassle we have had, instead of messing with our powers it has just made us stronger, we will never be 100% working for you, beware we may turn our backs on you, but I am tired of fighting you brother, there is no point, you will probably win so I am just wasting the little energy I have these days." Chris stated, half heartedly.

"Why brother do you not have much energy, are you not looking after your self properly?" Wyatt asked, with emotion slightly in his voice, it was obvious by the look on his face that he didn't like the emotion he couldn't get out of his voice.

"No brother, there are other reasons but not those that you have to worry about, because it is so obvious that you don't care about anyone but yourself." Chris said, angrily.

"Who says I don't care, I left to make things better for our family, everyone was getting hurt or worse, I mean look at the event, and Phoebes and even Hayley and Charlotte. I wanted to stop that from happening, but it seemed impossible so I had to cut my self from all of you." Wyatt pleaded Chris to understand with his eyes.

"Wyatt, you made things worse within our family, not better." Chris stated hastily.

"Lets go brother, lets see Melinda." Wyatt hissed at Chris, Chris was pulled by Wyatt, Piper stepped in and pulled Chris. "No, please not you too, please Chris; I don't want both my sons like he is, please stay here and fight." But Chris pulled away. "No, I can't don't you see I don't have the energy, most of the day I am either in bed or reading up on things I barely go demon hunting anymore, I just don't have the energy to keep up this Façade mum, I sorry." He turned to Wyatt, nodded then out of nowhere collapsed in Wyatt's Arms; Wyatt orbed with Chris in his arms and orbed him to a chamber in the underworld where he looked after Melinda and now Chris. He sighed, the family was back together.

(**Ok so I was going to stop it here but I thought it was still a bit too short)**

"_Truth will come out even if it takes a long time to fulfil Chris!" Melinda shouted, Chris was on his way up the stairs, why the shouted rather than thought, goodness knows. She flipped through the book at full speed; she puts her hands up in frustration and sighs. "And I don't know what I am even looking for." At the end of her sentence a breeze swept past her, towards the book, then forced the pages to turn rapidly, when finished, one page stays swaying in between the two on either side, as if waiting for her to say something that will get it to fall the right size. And she did. "Thanks guys". She said, looking at the ceiling. _

"_True, but when is that going to be? I mean Mel, they don't believe us, not even victor or Paige and you know that Aunt Paige and granddad have a soft spot for you." Chris stated. Mel nodded her head, it was true they did, but she would never agree with it. But it was all different now, Paige thought differently, she wouldn't listen to Melinda, she would ignore her. But she couldn't tell Chris that._

"_Maybe, but everyone has always favoured him, so of course he would be the one that nothing bad could happen to, or be wrong, or do wrong. I love our brother and all Chris, but he is such a drama queen when proving points, especially to the family." She commented, only paying half attention on the conversation, the other half on reading the page that was turned by a member of her ghost family. That's what she called the dead ones she loved, e.g. her mother, father even though he was a bad person after her mother died and her Aunt Paige and grandma and great grams._

_She read the last paragraph and flipped the pages, till the book was closed, with the triquetra on the front. There was a crash from downstairs, what was going on? Melinda Grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him gently to the top of the stairs, knowing how fragile he now was thanks to her. In plain sight they both saw Paige, she was arguing with Wyatt. _

"_No, no, he couldn't be right, he just can't be, you are good Wyatt, and someone must have done this to you." Paige shook her head violently, she couldn't believe it, this couldn't be true, Wyatt was the 'golden boy', the 'powerful one' the one who was meant to save the family from evil, now standing evil within him, damn the irony._

_"Oh, but this is the truth Aunt Paige, Can't you see? It is, this is the truth, the future for the family. Let me lead you there." Wyatt spoke softly, like an mp, trying to get you to agree with them, even though whatever they say you won't ever trust and believe them and will never agree with them, there is just something about that voice that you could never trust, the saw came with Wyatt._

"_No Wyatt, I can't, we won't, we are good witches, that is what piper brought you up to be." She pressed._

"_No you see I am not good, Piper, mum is dead, she does not make my decisions, this is mine, all mine and the family shall follow me! They have to. This is all Melinda's fault if she didn't go off that Bridge I would never have had to protect this family, she was and is the string one, she was the one who killed the demons I took the credit form she was the one who has always looked after me, even when mum died, she was 9! And she was stronger than me and she still is!" Wyatt shouted pacing now._

"_What do you mean still is? Melinda is dead Wyatt, your brother keeps saying she is still alive but you both have to deal with this loss, she is at peace now and she won't be putting silly thoughts into your head. She won't pull you down, you are strong Wyatt. You can not allow this to make you sad, petty enough to turn on us. She killed herself, she didn't want to live and now, you have to deal with the consequences, what kind of sister does that?" Paige shouted. _

"_NEVER! INSULT MELINDA IN FRONT OF ME!, you know nothing, she didn't try and kill herself, she was on the bridge with me that day, I got angry, I stepped closer and closer to her, she stepped backwards with every step I took, she got a vision and I tapped her on the shoulder, and she fell backwards don't you get it? Don't you see? It is __**my**__ fault that she fell off the bridge that day. Try having that on your conscience. So to your idea of dead, no she is not dead technically, she is an angel, like fallen angel, she annoyed too many people and did too many things wrong. It weird and complicated…" _Wyatt's voice got quieter and quieter, and then disappeared, the next Chris knew he was awake, lying in a bed, unrecognized by Chris. He sat up and stared at the wall.

It dawned on him, how long was it going to be until he saw is sister, she was probably here wasn't she? She was ok wasn't she, Wyatt hadn't hurt her. And last and most importantly what happened to the Brother both he and Melinda loved.

"He died; she made him trust her then she stabbed him in the back." Wyatt's voice sounded, coming from nowhere. Chris didn't go back to sleep that night, instead he just thought about his brother, his sister and the old memories they had when they were little.

"How much I miss the old times, Wyatt I will get those back, you back, because I still love my brother, that was grown up and yet childish at the same time, I'll miss those times and I'll cherish them forever if I have to. But Melinda will get her good big brother back, even if I have to die for it to happen, she deserves to be happy." Chris muttered, not knowing that Wyatt was somewhere in the midst of him, listening to every word he spoke.

**ok so that is the end of this chapter :) how is it going, am i making it look bad or good? or decent , please tell me by reviewing, i need to know if its bad. thanks guys for reading hope you enjoyed it.**

** ok so im going to like type next chapter up probs tonight :) bye themswhitock/ kerry.**


	8. more dreams and solutions

More Dreams and solutions

_**Sorry guys for those I said I would post it on Saturday, things came and well, my granddad got rushed to hospital and I've been worried bout him and haven't had a lot of sleep so, here is the next chapter, hope you like it. :) . One other thing, there is a poll on my profile, can you please answer the question for me. Thank you. **_

"_Mel, I know you, you have to stop with the amount of jobs you have, its running you down, you do not have to take this amount of jobs, Me and Chris can support us, we don't need you having this stress on you so much that you look like the living dead, hunny. Seriously, how are you going to last if you keep this up?" Wyatt asked. Melinda was paying little attention to Wyatt; she was looking at sanfransisco at night, all the lights and cars, it was extremely fascinating how they would never know what really goes on in the background._

"_I don't care, my life has been sucked so much that I am beginning to not care anymore. It can only get worse things to come, in inevitable, if that even makes sense." Melinda said, still playing with the edge of her blood red dress, ironic to what was going to happen._

"_Slightly, you mean you know what's going to happen since you rarely have good things happen?" Wyatt guessed, Melinda nodded, and it was strange she could predict things even without her physic power; it was clever but weird at the same time._

"_It probably doesn't make any sense, but I think life is so predictable that we really don't need to be able to see the future." Melinda said. "It does make sense, but it's just life, so typical and as you said 'predictable. Anyway, you changed the subject missy, no changing it, so are you going to quit? Or am I going to have to go down there and tell them that you have resigned." Wyatt threatened, tough sounding yet having the brotherly care in it too._

"_Wyatt, you can't! I have to have this job, if I don't how am going to be able to help support this family?" Melinda gasped, standing up, looking at Wyatt, tears threatening to fall; she tries to sneakily wipe them so that he does not notice she is crying. _

"_You can't, its mine and Chris's job to do that Melinda, be a child, go back to being a child, even if that means singing like you used to, I miss you being a child, now you are Way too grown up, let us take over that role for you. Please, just please don't be like Aunt Prue, don't give up childhood without a fight, you are younger, you should more like Aunt Phoebe, be childish, have fun while you can. In the future you won't be able to, you do not want to get older and you will discover how much you want to be a child again." Wyatt said. Melinda shook her head. _

"_Wyatt, I have never been a child, from a young age I have known that bad things were going to happen, but I haven't been listened to, then they discovered that what I had seen was actually happening or had already happened. So I have seen things that I will never forget, things that children are not meant to see, and things that most adults don't even see. After that what do you think is going to happen, it definitely isn't going back to being a child." Melinda argued._

"_Melinda, you will do as I ask, I only want what's best for you, and I want you to have the best possible childhood while you can. So you will stop now, do you hear me?" he asked angrily. Melinda walked backwards, she was shaking her head, she was going to stick to her point, and she wasn't going to let him win that easily._

"_Wyatt, I won't give this up on this, I am not going to, ok, and I need this job, if not for the fact that I have to help with supporting us, it's to help me have the independence that I should have and need. The independence that I have needed for the entire time since mum died. I need this so I am not going to giving any even little thing away, because it's a little thing I actually have away from you and Chris and demon hunting." She shouted, stepping backwards, towards the edge. _

"_Another thing would be fact that I need things part from demon hunting so I can get through things like, I don't know, life perhaps. I haven't even been able to sleep because of the fact that I either see mum or something else sad, scary or something that makes me feel lonely." She said. _

"_What are you going to do, quit or have your life ruined?" Wyatt asked, like she was being stupid, like it was nonsense. _

"_How dare you? I mean, this is my life, I want the jobs, stop trying to hold me back as if im a little child." Melinda pushed him slightly on the shoulders. _

"_Mel! I do not pull you back." He said, tapping her on the shoulder, jokily, but then she fell back, before she did he saw the white glistening light in her eyes that told him one thing, she was in a vision and had been when he pushed her slightly, his hands when outstretched in instinct to catch her before she went to far, but he missed. She fell and she land on a pointy edge rock in the river, water under the bridge and had died instantly because of the impact and blood loss. That was the last thing that he remembered about his sister being properly alive._

Wyatt woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, he turned, seeing the small light on and there being no demon in the room, even though he tell them to stay out they usually stay in there to protect there 'master' or whatever they call him now, like he cared, as long as they paid attention to him and stayed away, he was happy. He fell back on to the bed, with a small sigh, he reminisced about his family and his past then shook it off, he had never done this and if he wanted to keep on top of things then he would have to be at the top of his game, ready and prepared.

He heard something in the other 'room' in the space next door to his, Chris he thought. He quietly moved into the other room and saw Chris in his bed, sitting up, leaning against the wall and the small headboard at the top of the bed looking at the opposite wall, this was a perfect spot to be he thought, there was enough space, he got the demons to steal the beds from an a house that a couple had just moved from, leaving behind the old furniture they didn't need.

"She was ok wasn't she? Wyatt hadn't hurt her. And last and most importantly what happened to the Brother both he and Melinda loved." Chris murmured. Obviously he thinks that he was just thinking, and how could he even think I could hurt her, I mean last time was pure accidental, oh right evil. Course he would think I hurt her cause I am meant to be one of the bad guys even though they do not know the full truth about what had actually happened between when he told them he was going to take over the underworld to protect them, to when he lied to them and told them all the things as the most important thing being power, is as simple as that, no need for the good and evil morass.

"He died; she made him trust her then she stabbed him in the back." Wyatt said, he wanted his brother to know, just not face to face, knowing. He shook his head, he could never come clean about this, but then again, he wasn't that bad, by what Chris had said the day before, Chris was hiding something as well. Chris I wish I could tell you that I am not the worst evil out there and that you would believe me, but you wouldn't, would you?

"How much I miss the old times, Wyatt I will get those back, you back, because I still love my brother, that was grown up and yet childish at the same time, I'll miss those times and I'll cherish them forever if I have to. But Melinda will get her good big brother back, even if I have to die for it to happen, she deserves to be happy." Chris said, not knowing obviously that Wyatt was there. Wyatt silently nodded, that was true, she did, and after all she had gone through at such a young age.

"How right you are Chris, she really does deserve better, but what can either of us do, really?" Wyatt asked, having enough of talking to his brother while he really couldn't not the way his brother would have respected him for.

He went to see how the other sibling was, Melinda was in bed, and her 20 years really showing on her, with barely any sleep since Wyatt had taken her and kept her in the room. Plus she had tried to escape about five times. If she kept this up then she would harm the baby since she was not very good with being the very well rested mother, who eats properly and looks after her self and the unborn good and healthy. He was starting to get worried about both his siblings, just for different reasons…

_**I felt mean sorry, well that's that chapter, why don't you review and tell me to hurry up, lol well just to tell you guys, after this story I am going to have one where they are all good and they have to fight together to over come things. : ) please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading guys. **_


	9. Only the beginning?

A/N hey guys im back, im sorry I haven't posted any for ages but I found it yesterday and I found out I had nearly 5,000 views so I thought I would start writing again please review even if it's to say how much you hate it. Oh and to the reviewer that said about my granddad, he's out of hospital and okay, he's been okay for the last 6 months so it's looking good.

Only the beginning or the beggining of the end?

"_You have to tell someone Chris, you have to get this checked out, you have to be safe, and I can't deal with loosing more of my family. Please don't do this to me." Melinda begged him for the fifth time that day. Chris just shook his head." No Melinda I won't, I don't care if it's that bad im going to probably die from Wyatt anyway, so really does it matter?" Melinda hit Chris round the top of the head, "Don't let me hear that from you Chris, not you, anyone but you. Don't you give up on fighting." Melinda said, shaking her head, a tear slowly forming in her eye._

_Chris saw the small but meaningful tear in her eye; he shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "Im sorry, I shouldn't say that, I know that I couldn't imagine leaving you behind, having to deal with looking out for yourself, with independence, that would be a real tragedy." He said, making her laugh then loudly sigh in annoyance and yet happiness._

_She could never seem to be able to stay angry at him, which was one of the bad points with Chris, he was so charismatic that he could make you love him and stay happy with him rather than feel annoyed with him. It used to annoy her to no end, but she was beginning to learn that she would have to deal with it because he would never change. "So you won't get it checked out because you don't want to wound your pride or because of the fact that you think that our brother will kill us before we can die of anything else?" she asked him, with a smile. _

_He had a look on his face, as if he was actually contemplating it but both of them knew that he wasn't. He was just acting, which if she was anyone else she would have said that it was believable, but she wasn't, she was his little sister who was used to him doing similar things because he'd been doing it since he was a little boy. "Your pride then the way you seem to be thinking so hard, must be trying to come up with an excuse" She said before he could come up with something sarcastic to say back at her._

_This caused both of them to laugh and Chris to start tickling her around her stomach, causing her to wriggle and laugh while trying to breath in between long laughs." Stop… please Chris." She said through deep breaths, still smiling but that would finish when. "Yes Christopher, please do, our sister isn't a little girl anymore and she asked be treated like an adult. We should at least be kind enough to be able to respect that, right?" Wyatt's voice came from the other side of the room. I saw in that moment something in Chris's eyes change, it always seemed to happen when Wyatt was around, as if just because something evil was around, it made Chris.. Different. Not just normal different but I mean scary different as in he would do anything to the evil if he was annoyed or his hand was forced into it. _

_Now was the time to get worried…_

Melinda pov

Wyatt…

I know he's here unlike Chris I can sense him without trying or being conscious, that's probably why im awake, because my mind has recognized him.

"I know you are here Wyatt, come out you wimp. I know you are trying to hide who you are and your personality to the demons and the rest of the world but you cant do that to me and Chris, we know you, you can't keep lying to us, you are good, and soon Chris and I will be united again and you will be by our side and fight with us or you will be the one losing, though he doesn't know it he is close to being the most powerful beings the world has ever known."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then out of nowhere there was a voice, Wyatt…

"And you will be what? His second in command? He won't want you, not like this..." he said as a joke, but his laugh was only half hearted. I laughed. "You know I will be more than that Wyatt, deep down and you will be worried if you aren't now." I said.

Wyatt pov 

She wasn't right about being worried, because I don't believe that she is telling the truth. Do I?

I'm sorry its not long it's just to let people know that I am writing again. :) please review.


	10. AN

An

Hey guys. I've had several people say that I should get a beta reader- to be honest I don't want someone who isnt interested in reading about this, so instead, I would like one of my readers to be my beta, if you want to be, private message me. Thanks guys. :)


	11. Evil forever or only temporarily

Hello guys. So I've decided unless you guys have more complaints or should I say ideas or comments about it and or you want to be my beta then I will continue the way I have been. Thank you for helping me get to 6230 hits, which is 1000 more hits than before I restarted posting, so I guess it can't be that bad? Should I assume that? This is just something I started writing at school in English, so im sorry its short, I will write some more soon : )

**What are they?**

My brother should be less worried than he is at the moment, internally fighting with himself. I can sense the worry, the internal disbelief that came with it, the fact that he doesn't believe that Chris and I could ever be close to his amount of power. But a part of him was worrying that if even a small part of what I was saying was true, he would be in trouble. If a part of what I said was true, then he didn't need to do what he did, even if he was pushed into believing it was the right thing to do for the family, which is why he doesn't believe that anything he has done is wrong and I swear the 'no good and evil, just the one with the most power' thing was something he found in a fortune cookie.

The thing that annoys me most is the fact that if I had not died then my brother wouldn't have had as much of a reason to go rogue. If I had been alive then he would have spoken to Chris and I about it, and we would have found a way to sort the girt that turned my brother into someone I sadly have to hate out. We lived to protect people like we did before.

"Wyatt let me out, you know Chris is ill at the moment, I have to be with him, please!" I begged, Wyatt didn't know how to what extent Chris was ill, he wouldn't survive long and that's why I needed to be with him, so that I could allow my brother to maybe, just possibly be happy for a while. I know that when we were younger there was a prophecy about us three protecting the world from evil for ever, the literal not just for years, but in the last few days I have figured that it wont come true, but we car always fight for it. Use it against the less smart ones, where we can make there knees tremble with worry at the fact that there is always a possibility that the three charmed children of Piper and Leo could fight back and kill them.

"No! I won't! While you are here rest, sleep I will protect Chris for now until I wish him to not be alive, or you for a matter of fact. Don't anger me or it may not be long, you don't want to die before the little one is born now do you?" he asked rhetorically. This hurt more than anything else has for ages, he wouldn't kill me while I was still pregnant would he? I mean I know he's evil but he wouldn't kill his own nephew? "But you wouldn't!" I screamed in outrage. "Oh, but don't tempt me little sister." He sneered for the first time since we had come to the past, he really sounded like a demon. This is the scared me more than any other, he would kill me even if it meant that he could stop being taken over by me or our brother.

He would 'sacrifice' the life of his nephew if he had to because what the man who helped him change into what he is now did to him, he had tortured Wyatt for months trying to kill him and failing causing a him to send him back changed to his worrying family who were starting to think that he was dead, then he came back years later to finish the job, but changed him instead of killing him. Only Wyatt and a few dead demons know who is responsible for turning Wyatt. That is why Chris had to come back so early so he could defeat any possible threat/ suspect that arrised.

The reason why Chris came back was because we just want to protect him and all of the people that he's killed since the turning point while thinking that it was the right thing to do. If he was completely right, our brother who we grew up with, who we cherished then he wouldn't do it, he would feel too guilty. "You know there is no good in me to redeem right little sister?" he snarled. "Not now, no, but by the time Chris and I are finished with you, you will be our older brother who cares for us and wants to protect us no matter what, and wants to protect innocence of san Fran.


	12. Teaser sorry guys

Chapter 12

_Confused? Well there's more to that than you think. _

"You think that you could be anything without me? And im letting you know now, that you'd never get me to be 'good' again, you got that? That's behind me, below me." sneered Wyatt. His voice sounded round the room like a snarl of a beast in a horror film. "You never know brother; we could just surprise you on that one. Be warned brother not all is what it seems. Isn't that father used to say as we were growing up? Shows how unperfected things had to be when it came to him, he really showed us how he really felt after mum died didn't he?" I replied, an angry tone beginning to fade into my voice at the end when speaking about our father.

"You always seemed to become angered with only the mention of our father. Interesting." Wyatt mused; of course I knew that it was yet another thing to annoy me, like he does best. I shook my head and thought to my self that all he wanted was a reaction, so I hid it from him, "I wonder why." I said under my breath, sadly when I had said these three words, I had given my brother what in fact he wanted, a reaction, all he did was laugh. This laugh was not a warm hearted one but a cold, heartless one that proved to me only one thing, that he had one the first internal battle, but I would not let him win the war that was going on inside me.

"I will find a way to get you back dear brother, I don't care what it takes but I will. I know that I can if I try hard enough. I mean you really don't know much about me do you?" I asked rhetorically. I shook my head, smiling like a Cheshire cat and threw my hands out in front of me, mumbling a spell under my breath as I threw lightning his way. This caused him to crash into the wall behind him, and his head to fall sideways. I began to walk out, when I stopped, just by the doors and muttered; "It wasn't a question, it was a chance to get out of not looking like an idiot." I walked quietly through the corridors that were between dirt walls, I slid against the wall as someone walked round the corner towards a room, he opened it and stepped inside, before closing the door, I saw a glimpse of my youngest older brother.

He was here, it wasn't that I could only feel his presence, but he was actually here, alive and breathing. I ran light footedly to the room, checked if anyone was looking and opened the door and stepped inside, lightly closing it. "What are you doing in here, missy?" the demon asked, turning around, trying to grab at my clothing at the neck. I laughed quietly. "You won't hurt me." I said simply. He pushed me against the wall. "Why do you say that?" he had a smile on his face, as if he was enjoying this. "Because of this." I muttered, making him look confused, until the message hit him, where his face looked… almost alarmed that I would use the 'message' to stab him in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain, he opened his mouth to scream in pain, but I flicked my wrist and no noise comes out of his mouth. All th evidence that he had in fact been stabbed with an athame was the blood on his hands and the fire that seemed to enjoy the pleasure of covering the man in a ray of orange and red, that was pouring out heat like no ones business.

I walked over the now ash and walked towards the bed that Chris was lying on. I noticed now that my brother was actually awake and staring at me. "You going to stare at me all day brother?" I asked teasingly.

This is a teaser for the next chapter, I haven't done any for ages because I've been revising, I'll get right to it if you review =)


	13. Extra chapter: Information learnt

_**Extra chapter : Information learnt**_

**_Hey yeah I know im annoying, so Im back with another chapter wont do as many again, back at school now and have exams to get ready for but when I have the time I will :) Thanks goes to iHATEfangirls for reviewing and putting me in a good mood. : ) thanks. _**

"Me…Mel… How did you even get here? You have to go back before anyone notices that you're gone." He said from the bed about to get up. I walked back up to him and pushed him gently back in bed, I didn't want him to exhaust himself; he needed all the energy he had for keeping himself well and alive. "Kind of can't do that im afraid. Wyatt kind of already knows." I said which caused have a big worried look on his face. "Don't worry, he's knocked out at the moment, he won't be a trouble for a while." I said with a small, moving my hands in a circle motion and slipping down into the seat, my hand retreating back to my stomach where one of the most important people to me lay resting until it was the right time

. "What do you think he will do when he wakes up Mel? This is not one of the little kid games that we used to play when we were younger, this is real life where we, you and my niece or nephew will get hurt because of it. You can't continue to do this Mel." He insisted trying to get me to listen to him.

"That's where your wrong dear brother, its nearly time, the time is nearly here where the world will begin to see things differently and I am sure our brother wont be the way he is at the minute for long. I can almost see it already, we will be happy Chris, like we were when we were younger." I tried to assure my brother, unfortunately it didn't work and only seconds later he was back to disagreeing with me for my own health and the babies.

"The attitude you seem to be giving him makes it seem like he is nothing. He is not nothing Melinda." Chris tried again. I laughed; I looked Chris in the eye and smirked. "Compared to us, he is nothing, sorry to have to say it, but with him the way he is at the minute he can't become as powerful as us, until he becomes good again and with the way he is at the minute that's looking like its never going to happen." I explained, though he knew what Wyatt would have to do to become like me and what Chris was about to become after he did one thing, just a small thing, and that was to die.

But he would have to do it for something heroic, which is why he came back to the past to save people from a particular demon attack that demon would actually be the same one that had killed our mother and possible scared me for life.

"Don't worry anyway, I put a spell on him, we're safe probably for a few hours until the spell wears off or someone finds him, by then I will have built enough energy that only the people I want to come in here will be able to. Because you know what? Im awesome. Na joking its because I am way to powerful to now what to do about it, I hate it actually the only reason I like it is so that I can protect my baby while she's still in me, then after she probably wont have to worry about anything ever again. With her own powers and our put together, she will be the safest kid to have ever been born." I smiled; it was a pleasant thought, that your daughter would be happy and safe.

**_I know it's not a lot, but there is a lot of information that will be needed in the next chapter which I promise will be like 2.5k words long or longer _**


	14. dreamstateof mind

Chapter 14

One thing I have to say before I start, I hate people who are laughing and joking about the thousands of people that have just died in Japan. Sorry but people have been telling jokes and all I wanted to do was walk up to them and punch them in the face for it. 

"Plus to be quite honest im worried about you more than anyone else. You could die any moment, and if they stop it, then you wont become like me, the Angels have to get you first." Melinda said, looking at Chris in the eyes sincerely, and then looked away, this was a big problem, if one thing happened uncalculated, everything would become goo, and mess everything up.

Chris looked at me, raised my head so I was now meeting his blue eyes and then gave me the reason why he had so willingly came after me. "That's why im here with you, Mel, I want you to be the one who guides me to the next place, to be the one who teaches me everything that I need to know about being one of you." He explained. I shook my head, I pushed myself away from him and walked backwards until my back met the other side of the rooms wall.

"Chris, you don't know what you are asking me, please no! I can't treat you like that, the training to be one of us is hard, intense, you will hate me by the end of it, I cant do that to you." I cried, trying to prove how bad it really is. He pushed himself up, but I instantly ran to him and tried to get him to lay down again, he was far too weak to lean upwards for even a mere few seconds, let alone try to walk.

"You want to help me now and yet you won't be there for me in my most trivial moment? How wrong is that? You're meant to be my sister, always there for me! That's what you promised mum isn't it?" He shouted, tears running down my face. "Chris, please don't!" he let out a small evil laugh. "Well its true isn't it?" I shook my head and closed my eyes, pulling my arms round my head and pulled my knees to meet my head so my head was facing the floor, leaning on my knees.

Flashback

"_Mum please don't die! Please hold on!" Melinda cried, holding on to her mum. _

"_Hunny, you have to look after your brothers for me okay? They're very immature at times and they need your guidance, for you to always be there no matter what, okay? Promise me. Please." Piper requested of her daughter. _

"_What if I can't do it mum?" Melinda asked, looking in to her mothers eyes, like someday she would to her brother, on the day he needed her when she would make her decision._

"_I know you Mel, you may not be as known as your brothers, but one day, you will be the one stronger than them, and you will be able to protect them, like we have always done for you." She said with a small warm smile, though internally worrying because the demon was about to kill her own daughter if something didn't happen soon._

"_You think so?" she asked. "I know so, my dear." _

_"__Mum!" Melinda cried, tears now falling down her face._

_"__Melinda, run, please baby go, I don't want you to get hurt too." Piper said, tears rolling down her eyes too. She was bleeding from a stab wound and the demon turned towards Melinda with an evil smile._

_"__Your next little one." He said evilly. She raised her hand and set the demon on fire and ran towards her mother, her mother widened her eyes._

_" As I said,__ I missed a lot about you Mel, you will be more powerful than your brothers one day sweetie and when that day comes, it will be your job to save and protect them Mel. Can you do that for me Hun?" piper asked Mel._

_"__Yes"_

_Change of scene_

_Giggles, smiles, young voices and heavy footsteps. "Chris! Please stop it!" Melinda Halliwell laughed and screamed as Chris followed behind her in a demon homemade suit, he had to make it for his art class at magic school ( A magical costume was the homework but Chris had been persistent with what he wanted.) Chris just laughed from behind her._

"_I'll get you Melinda. Don't doubt it!" Melinda laughed, and climbed and hid behind the sofa, before Chris had gotten a chance at getting her, Wyatt had joined in the fight, with his pretend sword, he was pretending to be the owner of Excalibur, though it didn't take that much pretending, he was the owner of Excalibur, while Chris had the knowledge and valiance of Achilles, and Melinda was the one who looked as if she was the damsel in distress but was more like Joan of arc except she dies from falling off a bridge instead of burning. _

"_Yes brother try, I dare you but you will need to go past me too, because I fight for justice unlike this filth the suit represents." Wyatt, warned, lightly lashing out with his sword, to the costumes arm, causing Chris to Fein and fall to the ground in pain. Which caused the two parents, sitting in the hallway, eating lunch and talking to stare into the living room, and begin to laugh along with their strong little soldiers. _

_Though it was obvious to Melinda that when she was happy, it was not meant to last for long, because all good things would end, turning to much worse things, this time turning out to have been a kidnapping of Melinda, because the two boys had protected themselves but they had already grabbed Melinda by the time the boys could react. Leaving immediately, though it the kidnapping had killed three just on getting her. _

_This wasn't what they wanted sadly, for them. But it was obvious to even a seven year old Melinda, that she was always put below her brothers, though she hid her powers from everyone because she wanted everyone to think of her as normal, so just perhaps one day they would begin to believe she was a waste of space, and ignore her, but it didn't seem to work. Her mother dying caused Melinda to come out about her powers but that's what Leo blamed on her, the fact that she couldn't protect her own mother because she was weak, a late bloomer, because she wasn't Chris or Wyatt, because she couldn't handle the magical world like they naturally could. _

"_How useless, we didn't even get a decently powerful kid; we had to get the powerless one, didn't we?" One of them said, as soon as they had reached the underworld, he leaned on a rock, looking intently on the girl who looked like she would burst out in anger any moment, he would have found it hilarious if he had actually lived long enough to laugh, but before then, flames unleashed themselves from the eyes of Melinda and he was turned into ashes within moments. Other demons began to edge further away from them, others shimmered away, afraid of them too getting turned into ash. _

_Hours later the Halliwells had found Melinda Halliwell sitting cross legged in the middle of the cave, all the demons afraid to make a move, those who stayed, were blown up. _

"Thought you would never wake up, wow Melinda you sleep for ages, Chris is starting to worry about you." A voice said, I moved to look in the direction to see where it came from to find – Wyatt, without a bruise on his head. "Yes Chris is here, he willingly came here." Wyatt explained. _It had all been a dream, me punching him, knocking him out, sneaking into Chris's room, to get moaned at by him. Typical. Damn I want to do it. Lets go. _


	15. Truths

This is the start of the chapter marathon today : ) hope you enjoy it I'm going to do quite a few today so be prepared : D

Chapter 15 

"Damn and I was having such an amazing dream about punching your face in as well, why oh why does this world have to be so cruel as to not allow me to have that one simple pleasure?" I said, rubbing my head, I felt like someone had tried to smash my head in then discovered they couldn't so they had used a hammer to knock some sense into the mush filled container that was called my brain. I looked up at him to find him smiling and shaking his head, when would this guy learn when I mean things to be a joke and when I want him to actually take things seriously? I mean he's evil I am not going to have a normal conversation with him because of that reason. What do I have to do to get him to believe that?

I don't want to know. A sudden feeling coming from my stomach caused me jump in shock, a kick, but it didn't feel normal, almost like she was trying to tell me something. "How rude of you little sister, can't you learn to be polite for once, would that hurt?" he asked me, still shaking his head and making tutting noises with a disappointed look on his face. "No I won't ever be polite to you and it may not physically hurt, but mentally it definitely would hurt my pride when it comes to you." I say to him, looking anywhere that he isn't standing.

"Come on little sister we can't always be this way towards each other now can we? I mean you will be dead soon and so will Chris. Lets enjoy the little time we have left, shall we?" Wyatt said softly, sitting next to me on the bed. "We're not dying anytime soon brother, im tired so im going to fall asleep now." I turned over, almost to fall asleep straight away, but before falling asleep, I felt a hand lift my head slightly and rest my head on a chest, Wyatt's chest, like hoe we would fall asleep when we were little kids.

Wyatt pov

Hearing my little sister say that they weren't going to die anytime soon made me feel happier somehow, I didn't want them to die, no matter how tough and cold hearted I may have seemed to be, I don't want to loose my siblings, ever, and to be honest, I want things to go back to how they used to be, before I turned to protect them. I now know that they can protect themselves, I just need Melinda to agree to helping Christopher with training him as an angel then find someone important to die for, but who?

Melinda may think that it was all a dream, but my head still hurts from her spell and the fight, my head is still reeling from how I found her, on the floor, shaking, Chris, tears flowing freely down his face as he realized how had made her get visions of their past. As all of us know, most of them weren't good, like the one where she was kidnapped because we put shields up for our selves, but didn't look after her like we should have.

But now she isn't weak, she isn't that same girl who needed someone to look after her. No she is a strong, independent woman who can look after herself when and how she wants to. She is the woman that mum had told Chris and I about when we were little kids. The strong, tough woman that had protected Chris and I many a times when we were babies and through protecting mum, the woman that had been the only one to not be prophesized about in her family, but really the one that had the strong heart, even most of the time above the others in her family. The one that would be the one to save this world more than even the Halliwell brothers will, the one that would become the most important woman in our lives.

The one that would teach and train both of the Halliwell brothers how to be angels and strengthen the bond between siblings through hardships that were on their way into our lives and would stop at nothing to try and kill us.

For now we would have to just have to deal with trying to persuade Melinda into actually helping us to train Chris when he finally actually died of what he is dying of, which im not quite sure what it is, but I don't need to know all I need to know is that even though my sister says nothing's going to happen to them, that's all lies, my head rests on the pillow next to her side and my eyes close and my thoughts begin to drift away.

_**Hope you enjoyed it : ) the next one should be up within the next two hours.**_

_**Themswhitlock :)**_


	16. Birth of a beautiful baby girl?

This is the second one of the day, im sorry that the last one was pretty short, hope this one is longer :) and that you guys enjoy it, thanks guys, I have 23 reviews :) it makes me feel much better about this when I read most of them because a lot of them have got positive points to them, thank you.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed over the time I have been writing this, it makes my day brighter after getting home after being bullied for being such an imaginative person and different. 

Chapter 16 

Chris woke up with a sudden jolt, something was going to happen to his sister, her emotions were going haywire and freaking out, he pushed himself out of the bed, and started to make his way towards the door, gripping the handle as he reached it as he felt suddenly dizzy. He pushed it away and stepped out of the doorway and began to make his way to where he sensed his little sisters and big brothers presence, only when he began to get nearer to hear his sister screaming in pain. He began to pick up his speed to see what had caused his sister to scream when he met the door to the room and quickly opened the door, causing it to fly back and hit the wall, causing an slam sound to echo across all of the cave looking area.

This of course caused some demons to stand to attention, to think that he was angry and potentially dangerous to lord Wyatt and come to defend him when they were met with angry eyes, but from their lord, causing them to back down and stutter apologies' and then to walk back to their places. Chris by this time was sitting next to Melinda while Mel was holding his hand tightly it felt tight enough to cut off his circulation. The baby was coming. She was having one of her contractions. "How long has it been going on?" Chris asked when Wyatt closed the door with a click. "About 20 minutes maybe longer in that time she's had two contractions in that time." Wyatt answered, looking worried as hell, not knowing what to do.

"I know you may not like it Wyatt, but we need to get her to the aunts, they delivered you, they can deliver our niece as well, I mean neither of us knows what the hell to do, so I propose you orb us to the manor like I don't know, now!" Chris yelled. Wyatt shook his head for a moment then looked like he would have to agree, he knew that Chris was right, but he wouldn't be keeping his leadership façade.

"Wyatt do as he says!" Melinda screamed from the bed, she was in pain; it was the only part of the pregnancy that she regretted, though she had heard that the feeling you had when your baby for the first time was worth the pain of the labor. Wyatt nodded and took a mental note of not getting on the wrong side of pregnant women ever again for how ever long he shall live, because pregnant women in pain are scarier than any demon he had ever faced in his life, though that was his sister on a normal day, she was the hard, tough and strong and intelligent one of their family, out them.

"Fine let's get you to mum and the aunts. They are going to hate on me though, and make me wish I wasn't born." He said, walking over to Melinda. "Well make a choice it's either them making you wish you weren't born or me!" she hissed, as he put his arms around her and picked her up and nodded to Chris to put his hand on Wyatt's shoulders or something so that Wyatt could glimmer(hope that's right). In a moment their surroundings changed and the next they knew they were in the Halliwell manor.

The sister's were nowhere to be seen, so the boys fetched things and like phoebe and Paige had done for Piper when Wyatt was born they pulled lots of cushions together, blankets, towels and Chris held Melinda's hand as the time between contractions grew shorter, while Wyatt went to find the girls from wherever they were.

Wyatt pov 

I have to find the girls and quickly, my niece needs them, my niece. I thought years ago I would never have one from Melinda, but now, everything has changed and I don't want her to believe me an evil person that she feels disgusted to call her uncle, but instead, proud. I found the aunts and mum after standing on the San Francisco Bridge for a few minutes; their faces were livid, full of anger and distrust.

"No time, Melinda's in labor and is at the manor and needing your help, would take her to the hospital but you know the risks with giving birth with magical kids. And personally Chris and I know nothing about labor and I know that the aunts were the ones helping when you were in labor with me." I said to my mum. She nodded and looked at her sisters and Paige orbed the girls with her to the manor. When I reached the manor, I yet again got a pregnant woman yelling at me. "What took you so long?" she yelled and hissed, while slapping me, not that hard but hard enough to make me really think about what she was doing.

"I went as quickly as I could, im sorry for not being quicker." I gave my excuse, which apparently wasn't good enough and got a glare from the same woman, I really am not doing well with pregnant woman today. "How long has she been having the contractions for?" Phoebe asked. I thought back to how long we had taken, when Chris had asked me last it had been twenty minutes and maybe five minutes to finally decide to come to the manor and maybe ten minutes to get everything sorted before I left. I glanced at the clock, and it had been thirty minutes since I left. "About fifty five minutes but she had been asleep then so she might have been awoken slightly after her water broke." Wyatt replied, looking into his aunts eyes.

"Okay it won't be for a while then, Melinda how close are your contractions?" asked Paige as Phoebe went to call Leo, so he could witness the birth of his granddaughter, or probably granddaughter since Melinda seems to believe the baby is a girl, but she hasn't had medical reassurance. "About every five minutes or so, sometimes less, sometimes more." Melinda said, before feeling her next contraction. After half an hour Leo turned up. "Hey honey, nearly there, okay. Your doing great." Leo told her. "Bullpoopie! I have ages to go!" she hissed, her contractions becoming closer and closer, only being minutes apart now. She breathed in and out trying to do it properly like she had seen in TV shows.

_Flash back ****_

"_When you have a child I will take them away from you, for not taking your life now, you know that right?" the demon hissed, she nodded and the tears began to more rapidly fall down her face as she began to morn the death of her mother and what could happen to her future daughter or son. She was only nine years old and she was already dreading the future._

* * *

_This is what stopped her from wanting to have kids for so long, she didn't want anything to happen, and she didn't want to get attached to the little one, just to have them snatched from her. She didn't want to have to worry about anything that could happen; she could live with losing yet another family member so close to her. She didn't want to lose her mother then the person that she was the mother too; she didn't want the reverse of repition._

_That was also why she went to the past so that she could stay away from anyone that may decide to take away her baby, and that's why when the baby was born she commited this one memory to her brain, so she would always remember that, her beautiful baby daughter and her gorgeous little surprise were born that day, which changed her mood to everything, she was just hoping that no one would ever take away her kids._

"What are you going to call them?" Asked Phoebe. Melinda smiled. "Laurie and Perry Davies Halliwell." Her special and most amazing and favorite two people in the entire universe. Forever and always.


	17. AN Very Important!

Sorry for not writing for so long guys, I know it must be getting on your nerves. I will be continuing this as soon as I have finished my last exam for college. This will be on Tuesday the 18th June. Hopefully I will get a couple of chapters up next week. Just warning you I have re-read the story and I might change some things, spellings as well as extra information or chapter content. Therefore I would advise you to re-read the story if you want to continue reading it as I add to it.

Thanks for your patience,

Themswhitlock ( Kerry)


End file.
